Snipers Gone Wild
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Another one-shot! After working a shift, team one takes a break from the uniforms and guns-and they hit the bars. I've been working on this for over 4 months and I finally finished. Haha. Kinda out of character, so dont yell at me for it! Please Review!


**Updated A/N: Ohhh mann. I just like found this, and I couldn't even remembered what I named it. Haha. So I totally had to rewrite parts because they sucked because I wrote them like 4 months ago. Haha. This is pretty much a Crack-fic, so don't kill me! Haha. It's also a little out of character, but that's what makes it funny (: **

**_______**

**Hey yall. I have had this idea for the past few weeks… and I finally decided to write it.. HAHA. It's another funny one-shot. Just a bit of a party night for Team One. Hope yall like it.**

**Oh and By the way, I'm from the south, so Im using the names of like known places down here… So if you get a bit lost, you can look up some stuff. Haha. Like Celebrity Square is a HUGE nightclub place, where they have like 30 clubs on the same strip, down in Myrtle Beach… its pretty awesome down there. Haha. And yes, I have been in a few of these clubs, don't worry, it was for reserved parties and stuff, so no, I don't get fake Id's haha. But I know what they look like so I can write more detailed descriptions :D**

**Oh and I don't own any of the music in this- 3OH!3, and a bunch of other bands. **

**Enjoy.**

"Okay Team, tonight's plan…" Greg announced, calling the team to attention from their meaningless side conversations.

The team huddled around the table in the briefing room where Greg had his laptop presenting a map.

"Uh, Sarge, what's this?" Lou asked, pulling past Wordy and Ed.

"Gentlemen, and lady, we will be having a bit of fun tonight." Greg continued, seeing the team relax, as they knew it would be nice to have an easy night for once. "We are going to be watching over Celebrity Square for a few hours, then—team.." Greg sighed, "You're free to go." Everyone cheered, stepping away to see the looks on each other's faces.

"So, once we finish, we can go drink, party, whatever?" Jules asked, looking to the guys.

"Yes Jules, you can go party or whatever." Greg sighed jokingly, rolling his eyes at her question.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Spike jumped and high-fived Lou.

"Okay Team, so gear up, its getting dark. We are going to hit the streets of the Square and keep an eye on people. Security is down around there right now so they called in the best." Greg said proudly, the team barreling through the hallways and out to the trucks.

"So Jules, where should we go tonight?" Sam whispered as they walked side by side towards the trucks.

"Shh. Sam. Hush. We'll talk about it on the way." She whispered back, running past him so people wouldn't stare.

The team called out a check list running into the garage getting ready for their night on the town.

"Remmy?" Jules asked.

"Check."

"Everyone got their vests?" Ed made sure to confirm.

"Check." Various voices called out.

"Everyone have clothes for later?" Lou called out, knowing they would all change out of the uniform.

"You got it." Spike yelled back, throwing bags into the trucks.

"Okay team, lets roll." Greg spoke, seeing everyone ready.

*******Parking Lot of Celebrity Square******

"So Sam, I'm thinking Club Boca, what about you?" Jules said quietly, checking the radio between team members.

"Im up for that." Sam said back as they stepped out of the large SUV.

"Sam, Jules- take west path, Spike, Wordy, Lou- Take East." Ed called out as he and Greg went straight into the center of the Square.

******* Celebrity Square*******

"Spike, keep in line or Im gonna call your mom!" Lou joked as Spike stopped by every club, peeking at the signs posted outside.

"No! I told her we were watching over the mall! She would kill me if she knew I was out here!" Spike yelled, getting back to the center of the path, pushing through drunks and party-goers.

"Nice Spike, real nice." Wordy laughed in return.

_After about 4 hours of checking the security status of each club and bar, the team headed back out to the trucks._

"Nice work tonight team, well, I cant believe I'm saying this, but go have a good time." Greg sighed as everyone tossed their guns and vests into the back of the trucks, grabbing their clothes in return.

All the guys just released their jackets and had under shirts on, and threw over a nice shirt, except for Sam who kept his jacket unbuttoned over a black team shirt. Jules on the other hand decided to actually put effort into her look for the evening.

"Guys, hold on." Jules snapped as she grabbed her clothes and bag, jumping into the backseat of the Suburban.

"What is she doing?" Greg asked, as her jacket was thrown into the front seat.

"She's getting ready apparently." Ed joked. "Sam! No peeking!"

"What? Im not. I don't have t-." Sam caught himself.

"Ooh Sam." Spike drug his words out, whistling.

"Shut up." He jerked as the door to the truck flew open.

"Okay, Im good, let's go." Jules said quickly, running to the back to throw her clothes in.

The guys paused as all of their jaws dropped.

"What?" She asked, she was wearing a black top, denim mini-skirt, and black pump boots.

"Uh, uhh, nevermind, let's go." Sam shook his head back to reality before he said anything else that would get him into trouble.

_After a few drinks at Club Tropica, Everyone decided they were going to wonder off._

"Ed? Where's Sam and Jules?" Greg asked, pushing through the crowd of disgusting drunks as he had water in his hand.

"How should I know? Probably making out at the trucks" Ed replied, giving no help the Greg as he couldn't find his team.

"Okay thanks a lot." Greg sighed and headed back to a table to the side.

********Club Boca********

"Wanna dance?" Sam asked Jules, as they walked drunkenly through the crowd of loud, crazy people, and the multi colored lights filled the large room.

"Of course." She smiled, jerking the hem of his shirt.

"I love this song." Sam said as 3OH!3 played loudly across the club. "Rich Man, pretty awesome song."

_I mean what can I say,_

_Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,_

_Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,_

_And turn it up on your radio,_

_I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go._

"Wow, Sam, you sure get into the music." Jules joked as Sam had her close to him, them dancing together as the rest of the room felt like it was in an upbeat motion.

"Yeah, so do you." He kissed her neck as she turned to face him and the music ended.

A man came to the microphone at the center of the large balcony above the crowd.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Everyone!" the man announced. "Were gonna get some fun started here, so anyone who wants to show their talents and come sing some karaoke, Come see us at the DJ booth." He continued, seeing everyone draw back except the extremely drunk customers.

A few friends stepped up as Jules jerked Sam by his belt loop. "Sam, do you want to stay, its getting cold." She asked, him wrapping her in his arms. "Here Jules." He ripped his jacket from his back and put it over her shoulders, helping her arms into the holes.

"Awe, it's a little big." He sighed, seeing that that sleeves were over 4 inches too long, and the jacket itself looked like a trench coat on her short body.

"Oh well." She smiled, then reached up to kiss him.

After a few minutes of listening to the lame attempts of other drunken customers singing, the man came back to the microphone.

"Anyone else want to show us what they got?" He asked.

******** Hooters Restaurant********

"Boys, can I get you anything else?" One of the waitresses asked as she tossed a receipt flirtingly on their table. Spike, Lou, and Wordy sat with their jaws dropped as she stood smiling at them.

"Uhh, um, uh." Spike couldn't speak he was sure he was either going to faint or throw up—either would be equally embarrassing.

"How about another round of beer." Lou stated to her as she turned back towards the counter.

"Damn, I love this place guys." Lou continued.

"Man, I shouldn't be here. My wife would kill me." Wordy sighed as he let the guys enjoy their beers and the ladies while he enjoyed just the beer and the hockey game playing on the tv in front of them.

"Here you go." The woman returned with 3 beers, smiling.

"Th- than- thanks." Spike stuttered as she looked at him puzzled.

She walked away laughing as Lou and Wordy tried to snap some sense into Spike.

"Maybe it's time we go." Wordy stated, standing up and leaving the bill on the table as he knew his wife would be angry at him for being there.

Lou and Spike followed as the heading back out into the square.

"Where should we go now?" Lou asked as they saw many people walking in and out of the clubs and bars surrounding them.

"How about right there." Spike said, pointing to the club that was packed with screaming people, adjacent from them.

"Fine, that's good." Wordy answered, as the guys walked over to the entrance.

*********Club Boca*******

"Jules, come here." Sam jerked her arm and headed to the man with the microphone.

"Sammy, are you insane? We are freakin drunk as hell, there in no damn way I'm singing karaoke!" Jules fought at his pulling until she finally gave in.

"It's going to be fun Jules. I have heard you sing, you're really good. And anyways… never mind, just don't worry about it, come on." Sam explained to her as they stepped up to the man.

"Sam…." She sighed, being forced against her will.

"Ooh! We have a couple contenders! Here choose a song." The man shouted into the microphone, handing Sam a list.

Sam whispered to the guy the name of the song. _Faded by SoulDecision. _Sam laughed at his choice, knowing it was a silly teeny-bopper song from about 10 years ago.

When the two of them stepped to the microphone, the audience was filled with drunk men cheering at Jules, but as they saw the jacket which apparently belonged to her man, they shut up immediately.

"So, lets hear some names!" The man asked as he handed over the microphone.

"Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan." He cheered as the crowd joined in.

"Nice jacket." The man commented.

"Yeah, its his, but I have one just like it." Jules spoke.

"Strategic Response Unit!" The man shouted to the crowd.

"So do you two date?" The man asked as a final question.

Sam replied, "Sexy sniper chicks rock." Jules' face dropped as he made the comment in public, it was usually just a joke between the two of them.

The crowd cheered, then the music started.

"Sam? This song? What the hell?" Jules whispered as the loud music started.

"Follow along." He smiled, taking her hip in his hand.

_When I get you all alone_

_I'm gonna move in nice and close_

_Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no_

_Ever since you've been hangin' around_

_I've been trying to figure out_

_What I'm gonna say to you to get something, yeah_

"Holy Shit!" Spike yelled to Lou as they walked into the club, seeing everyone dancing…. Including their teammates up in the balcony singing… together.

The crowd roared as Sam sang to Jules, and she danced with him, finally letting the exuberant amount of alcohol in her body set into effect.

"Woah! Are they singing! HAHAHAHAHA." Lou bursted out laughing as he joined in with the hundreds taking pictures. Spike also snapped a few shots on his phone.

"Get some good shots Lou!" Wordy joked as they watched their teammates in awe.

_Couldn't we do what we did last night again_

_Baby you and I could be better friends_

_Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah_

_Every night when we say goodbye_

_how can I help looking in your eyes_

_Wondering why you and I haven't hit it_

_Can we get it on…_

By this time, Sam and Jules were walking through the audience, drunk as hell, Sam in his tank top, and Jules dancing close to him. The crowd was cheering and screaming as the two made their way into the group. Spike, Lou and Wordy continued to back up to keep out of sight. Then out of nowhere, someone tapped on Spike's shoulder, causing him to scream like a little girl.

"Spike, calm down!" Ed joked as he and Greg had just walked into the club, not even seeing what was going on yet.

All of a sudden… the music scratched, the lights flashed, and Sam and Jules were standing on the stage, when Jules pushed Sam into the crowd, and watched the look of curiosity cover his face. She jerked his jacket off of her back and threw it to him as the music changed to something a bit more Jules' type. _Love Game by Lady Gaga. _

"B-B-Boss!" Spike yelled. "What?" Both he and Ed looked at the three men with widened eyes.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

 _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  _

"What the hell?" Greg asked, trying to see over the crowd. People were piled around the bars and dancing around.

Jules sang the whole entire first verse as she walked towards Sam, stopping inches away as a whole group started dancing behind her.

_I wanna kiss you _

 _But if I do then I might miss you, babe _

 _It's complicated and stupid _

 _Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  _

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love game_

"Dammit! I wanna see who's singing! She sounds hot!" Ed yelled. Spike, Wordy and Lou cringed. Ed and Greg were going to flip when they found out its Jules singing. "It's too crowded, lets stay back here." Wordy suggested. The guys nodded as they stepped back from the smoke and crazy people.

_Hold me and love me _

_Just want touch you for a minute _

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

 _For my heart to quit it_

"Guys seriously, I want to see the show." Ed yelled, pushing past them with a fresh beer in his hand.

Sam stood in front of Jules as she was heading into the chorus. He nodded and grinned as she was lifted up into the crowd. She sang the first part of the chorus as she sat on a couple of guy's shoulders.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_Don't think too much just bust that kick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Holy shit guys!" Ed yelled, running back as Jules climbed off the guys' shoulders and landed on top of a table. Sam cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Spike, Lou, Wordy, Ed and Greg stood at the back of the club with their mouths hanging open. Ed dropped his beer as it crashed into a million pieces.

_Let's play a love game _

_Play a love game _

_Do you want love? _

_Or you want fame? _

_Are you in that game?_

 _Dans le love game _

Jules sang as she danced on top of the table, surrounded by a drunken, dancing crowd.

"Guys we gotta get up there." Ed said. Everyone nodded as they pushed through the crowd. Sam caught the group walking around near him.

"What is she doing!?" Greg yelled. Sam shook his head as he continued to watch. "Jules!" Greg yelled.

The music silenced. Jules froze as she stood on the table with her jaw dropped to the floor. "He-ey Boss." She said drunkly, smiling sweetly.

"Julianna Callaghan, get your ass down here right this instant!" Greg yelled again, she tossed the microphone to a guy and jumped down as music started up again. Everyone stood still though, watching Greg drag Jules out of the club like she was a little kid. Everyone laughed as they followed. Sam shook his head as he continued to walk out, being led by Wordy.

"Well that was embarrassing." Jules complained as Greg threw her to a bench. "How many drinks have you had?" She shook her head, "Uh—a few."

"That's it—Club night is over."

"Well finally!" Wordy sighed. He needed to get home to his wife and kids before he got drunk like the rest of them. He stuck with Greg considering he never drank after his whole alcoholic days issue.

Ed looked around, "Where's Spike and Lou?"

---

"Yeah babes, we're cops—see." Spike and Lou had found to ladies they were hitting on. They flashed their badges as the girls wrote down their numbers.

"Sorry ladies—I gotta get these kids home, its past their bedtimes." Greg told them as he jerked them away. The girls rolled their eyes as they proceeded to walk into a club.

"Boss! No fair, Jules and Sam got to have fun!"

"Don't worry, they'll be punished." Greg joked. Lou and Spike stuck their tongues out at Sam and Jules as the whole team walked back to the trucks.

Sam walked slowly away with Jules until Greg called out, "Where do you think you two are going?"

"Home." Sam said proudly.

"You aren't driving as drunk as you guys are." Greg explained. Wordy drove Ed, Greg drove Jules and Sam, and Lou drove Spike.

--------------------------------

"Hey Mom—I'm going to spend the night at Lou's place, okay?" Spike told her, knowing he couldn't go home drunk.

***

"Okay Spikey-boo. I love you."

-------------------------------

"You know Sophie's gonna kill you, right?" Wordy snickered as he pulled up to Ed's house. Ed nodded, "Oh well—Ooh! I wonder if she'd like a drink too!?"

"Goodnight Ed." Wordy laughed as Ed laughed and closed the door, watching the black SUV speed off.

----------------------------------

"What are you two doing back there!?" Greg yelled as he pulled up to Jules' house.

Sam bursted out laughing for no reason as they both climbed out of the backseat of the truck.

"Mr. Braddock where do you think you are going?"

"Inside?"

"This is Jules' house." Greg commented.

"But Boss!" They both groaned, giving him puppy dog eyes. Greg threw his hands up in defense, "Fine—Goodnight—Ew gah—See you guys soon." He yelled, driving off before Sam picked up Jules and they ran inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The busy night ended for everyone, very differently.

Spike and Lou ended the night with video games in Lou's living room.

Sam and Jules ended the night with Jules finishing her song from earlier, while dancing on the couch with a beer bottle in her hand as Sam drank even more.

Ed returned home to an angry wife, who threw him to bed before he could even make it to the fridge for another beer.

Wordy went home to his wife who welcomed him back with a sweet kiss, and many hugs from his daughters.

And lastly, Greg fell asleep on the couch. Only to be woken by the nightmares the team club night had conjured up in his mind.

**Okay, WOW…This has taken me 4 months to finish. Hahahaha. And I actually cut like 3 pages out. Woooohoooo. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
